Memory Oath
by SigmaBlack
Summary: En un gremio vacío por las circunstancias de la vida, una Maga pelirroja se dará cuenta de lo que verdaderamente acechaba detrás de infinitas conjeturas acerca de un hecho especial, que involucró a cierto Mago pelirrosa.


Bueno... mi primer fic ^^u. Espero que sea del suficiente agrado, ya que yo no me creo un buen escritor (aún teniendo amigos que me dicen que soy bastante bueno xD), pero bueno, es el primer intento ^^.

Por favor, si les gusta, si lo repudian, si lo odian, si les es indiferente... comenten, que la ayuda y las palbras de ánimo o de desanimo siempre vienen bien ^^.

**  
Nota del Autor:** Fairy Tail ni Ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Todos son obras del honorable Hiro Mashima.

**  
----**

"¿Qué me sucede?"

Ésa era la pregunta que acosaba la mente de Erza Scarlet, mientras caminaba distraída por entre los tablones y mesas del salón principal del gremio. Había sido una semana atípica, ya que por primera vez en ocho años, no había ni una sola alma que acosara o perturbara la calma y quietud que habían envuelto al lugar.

Y por primera vez, tanta calma, junto al embrollo que acosaba su mente entre adolescente y adulta, había conseguido ponerle los pelos de punta.

¿Qué era lo que acosaba su mente?

Cuando pensaba en ello, solo conseguía dar con una respuesta, que, por si fuera poco, la confundía aún más: Natsu. Aquel chico hiperactivo y torpe en la vida cotidiana, al que se la pasaba regañando cuando niños por su comportamiento inoportuno con Gray - cosa que éste alentaba siguiéndole las peleas - , había conseguido hacerse con un rincón permanente en su cabeza.

¿Por qué?

Porque algo había cambiado desde aquella situación mucho más que crítica en La Torre del Paraíso… aquella en donde casi termina dando su vida por protegerlos… por protegerlo. En ése instante, paró en seco su caminata, sintiendo cómo un ligero rubor comenzaba a crecer en sus tersas y rosadas mejillas, así como un gesto ambiguo entre sorpresa y estupefacción se apoderaba de su cara.

"Acaso…" - Dejó el resto de su idea en blanco, tocándose levemente la mejilla izquierda, haciendo que el rubor creciera un poco más. - "¿Qué significa esto?" - Mas para ella, aún siendo uno de los miembros más locuaces e inteligentes de todo el gremio, aquello todavía era indescifrable.

Y de pronto, recordó imágenes de todo lo que había sucedido, tan vívidamente, que hasta le pareció haber vuelto en el tiempo para estar allí presente y verlo por ella misma: Ella, que era consumida cada vez más y más por el cristal Lágrima con la energía de Etherion, le dedicaba las que creía serían sus últimas palabras a su compañero y amigo pelirrosa.

Y éste, arrodillado en frente a donde ella estaba, suplicándole entre un océano de lágrimas y gesticulaciones que no cometiera semejante idiotez, que no valía la pena que ella muriera, no al menos, por él. - "¿Por qué habrás dicho eso… Natsu?" - Caviló para sí misma, notando cómo, a través de su armadura normal favorita, su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido y fuerte, en un ritmo atronador.

¿Qué habían significado ésas palabras?

Pronto lo descubriría. Cuando la Erza de la proyección finalizó su discurso, entregándose totalmente a su fatídico destino, la Erza del presente observó más que perpleja cómo su desaparición era clamada con la más pura e infinita tristeza por Natsu, en un gritó que de haber podido, hubiera desgarrado al mismo cielo y al mismo espacio.

"¡Natsu…!" - Exclamó asombrada la Erza del presente, llevándose una mano a la boca en clara señal de asombro ante el acto de su amigo. Sin saberlo, dejó escapar una lágrima por su ojo izquierdo, cayendo ésta en el vacío reverberante de la escena que ahora se gestaba ante su sorprendida mirada.

Y tras tan solo un segundo, en el que su cabeza no dejó de trabajar para descifrar el porqué y el significado de aquella gutural entonación, notó como su yo del pasado volvía a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con el más claro y puro firmamento nocturno, pintado de forma magnífica con aquellas motas blancas y luminosas que se hacían llamar estrellas.

Pasado tan solo otro segundo, giró, dándose cuenta que sus amigos corrían hacia ella, gritando pavorosamente de alegría, de felicidad inmensa. Y todo porque ella, quien pensaban que se había sacrificado… estaba viva.

"Chicos…" - Por un segundo, a la Erza del presente le faltó el aire luego de decir aquella única palabra, tras lo cual comenzó, ahora sí notándolo, a derramar una mayor cantidad de lágrimas, aunque todavía solo por el ojo izquierdo, mientras sonreía por la gratitud de haber visto aquella reacción en sus _nakamas_.

Pero eso no fue lo que más la sorprendió. Al dar vuelta hacia el otro lado, se encontró con el rostro serio de Natsu, quien no contestó nada al escuchar el llamado de la chica en sus brazos. Sin embargo, solo pudo avanzar unos pasos más, antes de caer al suelo, pero con la firme intensión de rehusarse a dejarla caer. Y de pronto, comenzó a llorar, regañándola por su deseo estúpido de morir por ellos… de morir por él.

Y fue solo luego de que la Erza del presente viera el juramento que su yo pasado le había hecho con una caricia contenedora y unas pocas palabras al pelirrosado, que comenzó a llorar también por su ojo derecho, deslumbrada por cómo se había dado la secuencia de hechos, y cómo se había comportado ella con él.

"Natsu…" - Volvió a repetir la Erza del presente, ya consciente perfectamente de todo lo que él y los otros habían pasado por su supuesta partida. - "Gracias…" - Finalizó, sonrojada ante el hecho de su gesto mimoso hacia el chico, dándose un abrazo a ella misma, como si quisiera que él lo sintiera, al momento en que la película pareció pararse, dejando paso ahora a la oscuridad.

Mas, todavía quedaba una incógnita sin resolver, al momento en que su cuerpo y su mente se vieron transportadas nuevamente al lugar en donde habían estado hasta antes del recuerdo: la sede del gremio, vacía como ninguna otra: ¿Por qué había vuelto a vivir aquellas escenas? ¿Acaso tenían algún tipo de significado especial?

Y sin aviso alguno, pensando en aquello, Erza cayó al borde de la inconsciencia sobre su propio cuerpo, apenas notando que, justo cuando estaba por golpear el suelo, una silueta que en ése momento veía totalmente oscura la salvó de poder golpearse con la superficie, sosteniéndola con sus brazos. Sin tener fuerzas para nada más, la maga pelirroja cerró los ojos, entregándose al sueño que Morfeo en aquellos momentos había designado para ella.

~o~

Despertó lenta y parsimoniosamente, abriendo de a poco los ojos, regalándose con una vista blanca y brillante, proveniente de las paredes del recinto en donde se encontraba: la enfermería. Aunque no muchos le prestaban atención, y por eso pasaba desapercibida, había una enfermería para tratar con todo lo necesario a los magos y magas enfermos o heridos.

Sintió de pronto una sensación entre cálida y fría en el ambiente: a su derecha, el pelirrosa de Natsu descansaba en una silla postrada al lado de su cama, durmiendo con la facilidad de un bebé, emanando su calidez habitual, y por alguna razón, haciendo que Erza se sintiera relajada por esa misma calidez irradiaba desde su cuerpo. A su izquierda, en cambio, había una ventana abierta, motivo por el cual ella sentía aquella sensación gélida apoderándose de la otra mitad de su cuerpo.

"Na… Natsu…" - Balbuceó la maga de armaduras, sintiendo a sus mejillas poniéndose coloradas de tan solo actuar en consecuencia de sus pensamientos y decir el nombre del chico. Sin saber porqué, un irrefrenable deseo de tocar su cabello nació en ella, logrando que en menos de lo que pudiera pensar, su mano ya estuviera tocando suavemente cada hebra de la mata pelirrosada del chico.

Y éste, que seguía dormido, esbozó una sonrisa tras un corto período de caricias. A Erza aquella reacción le pareció, extrañamente, de lo más tierna, sin saber verdaderamente ni cómo ni por qué. Pero lo único que pudo atinar a hacer, a pesar de todo, fue seguir con sus movimientos suaves y gentiles a través de la cabeza de chico.

A los pocos segundos, sin embargo, paró sus movimientos, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo del chico comenzaba a moverse, como si fuera a despertar. Aunque nada sucedió. Mas, el movimiento había sido suficiente para poner nerviosa a la maga de armaduras, quien ahora se planteaba si retomar sus caricias o no.

"Hazlo, por favor…" - Se pudo escuchar el pedido rompiendo el silencio, proveniente de la voz de Natsu.

"¿Eh?... ¿¡Natsu!? ¿¡Estabas despierto!?" - Preguntó nerviosamente Erza, abriendo de par en par los ojos y comenzando a sudar casi imperceptiblemente de la impresión que le había significado la reacción del chico.

"Todo el tiempo…" - Comentó, esbozando una sonrisa sincera, tranquila, llena de quietud, entrecerrando los ojos al voltear hacia la dirección de la chica, para mostrársela.

"O-O sea… que mis… ca-caricias… ¿¡las has sentido todas…!?" - Preguntó entre exaltada y temerosa, con un gesto claro de nunca haberse encontrado en una situación igual antes.

"Sí… por eso te pedía que me las hicieras nuevamente… porque me han gustado… Lo haces muy bien, Erza…" - Dejó caer con la mayor sinceridad de su persona, dando otra sonrisa en calma hacia ella. Y ella, en retribución, decidió extender nuevamente su mano temblorosa de los nervios, pero con la misma intención de reanudar sus mimos hacia el chico.

Sin saber cómo, parecía haber llegado a la conclusión de todos sus pensamientos, de todos sus asaltos mentales a su memoria, tras esas pequeñas frases, aunque llenas de significado.

"Na-Natsu… hay algo q-que quiero… decirte…" - Soltó luego de unos minutos la maga pelirroja, poniéndose bastante nerviosa a la vez que avergonzada de un momento a otro, cuando hasta ése entonces había estado en estado de paz al acariciar al pelirrosado.

"Te amo, Erza." - Soltó de pronto Natsu, con el tono más sincero, calmo, y aún así, feliz, que ella lo había escuchado hablar desde que se conocían.

"Natsu, y-yo, verás… ¿¡Q-Qué has dicho!?" - Preguntó de sopetón Erza, dándose cuenta de lo que su amigo había confesado. De un momento a otro, sintió como si sus ojos se hubieran salido de sus cuencas, de tal impresión que se había llevado.

"Que te amo, Erza Scarlet. ¿Acaso es tan difícil de comprender?" - Preguntó, bajando la cabeza en clara señal de depresión, a lo que Erza, sin poder creérselo todavía, se abalanzó tan rápidamente hacia su persona que casi lo tira de la silla.

"¡No, claro que no lo es!" - Vociferó la chica, comenzando a verter una cantidad de lágrimas de ambiguos ojos sobre el hombro del chico - "¡Yo también te amo, Natsu!" - Soltó de repente, llorando de alegría, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de ambos, así como un abrazo se cerraba tiernamente sobre sus cuerpos.

"Jeje, lo sabía." - Comentó sin más el chico, parando el accionar de la pelirroja, y haciendo que se retirara lo suficiente de su hombro como para verlo a la cara, con un gesto de total impresión en el suyo propio.

Y así, sin aviso alguno, sin preguntas ni respuestas de ningún tipo, Erza cerró la distancia que la mantenía alejado de él tan rápidamente que, otra vez, casi hace que ambos caigan de la silla cuando sellaron ambos sus labios, el uno sobre el otro, en un beso tan tierno como apasionado. No hubo regaños, no hubo miradas asesinas, no hubo palizas.

Solo un beso. Un beso que marcaba el significado completo de todo lo que a Erza le había dado vueltas en la cabeza durante todo ése tiempo.

Ahora sabía qué era lo que significaban todos esos años de risas, de aprendizajes, de lloros. Ahora encontraba por fin la razón por la cual todas las peleas, todos los gritos, todas lasmisiones representaban algo más para ella. Pero no había podido darse cuenta hasta el momento más crítico que ambos tuvieron que vivir con el otro: el momento en que Erza casi se sacrifica, y de lo cual Natsu la salvó.

Todos los sentimientos, sensaciones, y emociones, acumuladas por tantos años… por fin, liberadas y a la vez selladas, en un único beso. Y todo porque…. Porque se había dado cuenta que, todo aquello que ese beso representaba, era el más profundo y puro amor que había aprendido a tenerle a Natsu.

"Prométeme que no te sacrificarás, que no morirás… que te quedarás conmigo… para siempre…" - Pidió Erza, separándose de los labios del chico, volviendo a apoyar su mentón sobre el hombro de éste, dejando caer ahora una nueva tanda de lágrimas, pero éstas, de felicidad y regocijo puro.

"Lo prometo, Erza. Y tú prométeme no volver a hacer algo tan idiota como lo de La Torre del Paraíso. No quiero perderte… también quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre…" - Contestó Natsu, dejando entrever también sus lágrimas de gozo.

"Hecho." - Fue lo único que contestó Erza, antes de sellar su promesa con un beso tan tierno como el anterior.

Por fin, el misterio había sido develado, y el destino, sellado con un beso de amor.


End file.
